


That Should Be Me

by lily_zen



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is angsty because he loves Jensen, and Jensen doesn't love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Should Be Me

That Should Be Me

 

Fandom: Losers

Pairing: C/J (one-sided)

Rating: PG

Warnings: angst, unrequited love, slashy feelings

Archive: Ask

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: CC, this is all your fault. LOL.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

 

Cougar wondered if he’d always been so hopelessly romantic. He didn’t think so. He used to be a bad ass motherfucker, right? Correction: he was still a bad ass, just a bad ass who was completely sappy over somebody.

It was all his fault.

Never had he anticipated falling in love like that, completely and inconveniently. It was stupid, so stupid. With his life, he couldn’t afford such a weakness.

Jake Jensen had turned his life upside-down with the wily-nily carelessness that he approached everything in life with.

Now Cougar was stuck.

Stuck loving somebody who didn’t love him back, and in truth, couldn’t. Not that Jensen was incapable of feeling the emotion. He just didn’t love Cougar. Sadly, in that way they were incompatible. Maybe if he’d been born a woman… However, Cougar was most assuredly a man, and that wasn’t about to change any time soon.

The revelation that Jensen, despite his flamboyant nature, was straight had come as a crushing blow. Now there was an awkwardness between them that hadn’t existed before, a distance they were both careful to observe yet not acknowledge. In one instant of emotional weakness, Cougar had lost a good friend.

Jensen was dating someone now, a pretty girl named Ellie.

It killed Cougar inside to wish him the best with a smile on his face when Jensen talked about buying a ring. _Debería ser yo_.

… _That should be me_.  

-FIN-


End file.
